The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight II
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [SPD] AU, SkyxSyd, BridgexZ, JackxAlly. Just when things settle down for Sir Sky and Sydney, disaster strikes.
1. Awakening from a Dream

The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight II: The Greatest Battle

So, I had so much fun writing The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight, I decided to write a sequel. Again, I twisted some things for my own convenience (Marin is Mariner Bay, Silverhill is Silver Hills, Rhian is Ryan Mitchell, Newe Teche is New Tech City, etc)

Cast of Characters

Princess Sydney: Princess of Marin, daughter of King Carter and Queen Dana. She and Sir Sky, her fiancé, defeated the Troobian threat.

Sir Sky: Head of the Knights of the House of Grayson. The people of Marin regard him as a beloved hero.

Sir Jack: Once Sir Sky's squire, he is now second in command of the knights. He also has developed an attraction to the recently arrived Lady Allison.

Lady Elizabeth: Princess Sydney's lady-in-waiting and best friend. She helped Sydney and Sky to conquer Emperor Gruumm and she courts Bridge.

Court Jester Bridge: An entertainer, Bridge is a close friend of Sky and Syd's.

Lord Wesley: Sir Sky's father. He is King Carter's closest friend along with being the king's advisor. A retired knight, Lord Wesley and Mirloc are old rivals.

Lady Jennifer: Sir Sky's mother. She is the Queen's closest friend and lady-in-waiting.

King Carter: Ruler of Marin. Doting father of Princess Sydney. A man who demands justice in Marin, the King is admired by his people.

Queen Dana: Ruler of Marin. Doting mother of Princess Sydney. A kindhearted woman, the Queen is much loved by Marin.

Duke Rhian: The queen's brother and self proclaimed sage. Rhian is fond of giving Sydney, his niece, words of wisdom.

Lady Allison: Another lady-in-waiting, Allison has taken a liking to Jack.

Mirloc: When Wesley defeated Mirloc in battle, he was sent away, as was custom. Now, he has returned to overtake Lord Wesley's son in battle and therefore claim Sky's love as his own, as he attempted to do with Lady Jennifer.

"I do love the sunset," gushed Princess Sydney to her fiancé.

He nodded and reached for her hand. "Yes, darling, I am aware. You tell me this nearly every time we gather to watch it."

The princess laughed. "But it is true," she protested in earnest. "On that journey to Troobia two years ago, I mentioned this and you said it was as if I could read your mind. I suppose now that we are to be married you have been robbed of every romantic sort of thought you once had?"

"Alas, my mother says the same thing to my father," replied Sir Sky. "I jest, my love. I adore hearing your opinions, Sydney, rest assured."

Sydney smiled and leaned in closer to her fiancé, shuddering slightly in the chilly air. The end of winter was fast approaching, which Sydney liked. For the big event she was anticipating was set to take place on the first of April…her wedding date.

Yes, after nearly two years of being courted by Sir Sky, he had finally proposed, and Sydney joyfully accepted. Her royal parents approved, and Lord Wesley and Lady Jennifer could not be more thrilled at the upcoming nuptials. The princess was of the opinion that their lives together could not be brighter.

"'Lo!" called the recently knighted Jack. With him approached the recently arrived Lady Allison of Newe Teche, who had come to the capital of Marin in hopes that she might be cured of her tomboyish nature. Sydney rather liked Allison's way of thinking and had no intention of attempting to make a proper lady of her.

"Lovely day isn't it?" questioned Lady Allison. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "Jack and I have just finished riding throughout the grounds," she continued.

Sydney grinned at the pair of them. "The land is particularly beautiful this time of year. I believe winter is my favorite season. There is nothing like sipping hot cider in the chilly air. Do you agree, Allison?"

"Quite, Princess," the other blonde concurred. "And if you do not mind, Highness, I prefer Ally."

"Ally, then," said Syd. "There is to be no mentions of my being a princess, alright? I am Syd, just Syd."

Sky, meanwhile, was trying to read the look on his former squire's face. Jack's expression was a cross between infatuation and confusion. Sir Sky had to fight a grin upon reading this on his friend's face. Jack had claimed numerous times that he'd rather have a perilous quest in Marin's forests than be in love. The winds of change approached.

The girls were chattering away now, oblivious to the two knights that accompanied them. Sky shot Jack a look that said he had better get used to this sort of behavior.

"How come the plans for the wedding?" Ally asked, sending a meaningful glance at Jack that he did not notice.

Sydney squeezed Sir Sky's hand once, her usual bright smile playing on her lips. "We have just finished the final details," announced the princess. "I cannot believe our wedding is less than two weeks away. Can you, Sky?"

He shook his head 'no' and brushed a few curls out of Sydney's face. "I have to wait that long?"

"Sky! That is most inappropriate! What will Lady Allison's parents think when she tells them of their future king?" Despite her statement, there was laughter sparkling in Sydney's eyes.

Allison laughed too. "I shall keep that a secret," she promised.

Sydney and Sky struggled through the next two weeks as the wedding date loomed nearer. By the time the first of April finally arrived, the inhabitants of the castle were nearly insane due to Sydney's demands that her wedding be absolutely perfect. These demands were enforced by a single glare from the king to whoever had botched whatever ridiculous detail his daughter had asked for.

Sydney's mother, Dana, her future mother-in-law, Lady Jennifer, Lady Elizabeth and Lady Allison were all in the bridal room as the princess prepared.

"Oh, daughter, you look lovely," said the queen. "I cannot believe my little darling is all grown up, Jennifer," she murmured to Sky's mother. "And getting married at that."

"She will be just fine, Dana," soothed the Lady. "Now, everyone but the princess, out. We must go meet our ushers and get ourselves seated."

Sydney shot her godmother a grateful glance. She clutched her mother and the three ladies to her briefly, and all pecked her on the cheek, as was customary. The others filed out one by one, met by their ushers for the wedding. The Jester Bridge and Sir Jack poked their heads in and commented on how pretty she looked, and only the fear of wrinkling her white silk dress kept Sydney from throwing her arms around them.

And then, when the strand of pearls was clasped around her neck, the wedding march started. Her father appeared, and his eyes were suspiciously watery. "Father," she said. "It is going to be alright."

He gave a nod and took her arm. The church was filled with Marin's higher ranking citizens, all of whom were familiar faces, and there, at the end of the long aisle, was Sir Sky.

The pastor read through the service in his old feeble voice, but all Sydney could see was her groom. The clergyman had just arrived at their vows when the huge oaken doors to the church swung open, hitting against the wall with a booming thud.

In the front pew, Syd saw the lines around Lord Wesley, Lady Jennifer, and her parents' mouths tighten at the unwelcome visitor.

"Out!" boomed King Carter. "Everyone, leave. It is for your own safety." The nobles of Marin did not need telling twice. Those outside the royal family and all its extended members filed out, petrified.

"Mirloc," said Wesley with a snarl on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Wesley, Wesley," began the creature called Mirloc. "I am merely here to take from your son what you took from me twenty-five years ago: the only woman I ever loved."

"Who didn't love you!" retorted Lady Jennifer, standing. "I loved Wesley, and I still do."

Mirloc merely shrugged his shoulders. "Your son is a knight and he must live by the rules. I believe you know which ones I mean. He and I will duel, and when I win, I get his bride, the lovely princess."

"You speak of me as if I am some prize!" Syd cried. "Sky, defeat him at once so that we might get on with this wedding."

"Sydney, my darling," Sky said slowly. "It is part of the code. I must fight him."


	2. The Knight's Code

The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight II

Sydney folded her arms across her chest. "You knights and your silly codes," she huffed. "Sky, my father has spent a fortune on our wedding to ensure everything goes as planned. The devil with Mirloc and his wish to duel you. Let us forget this utter nonsense and proceed with our wedding."

Other than looking mildly surprised at his daughter's outburst, King Carter kept his composure. "Sydney, my daughter, you know when a squire is knighted to the House of Grayson that they must live by the protocol and standards that have been set for them."

"Carter," said Queen Dana softly as she took her husband's hand. "I think our daughter has been upset enough for one day. It is my belief that you are not making things any easier for her."

Sydney gave her mother a grateful half smile. "Too right complying with this creature's demands is not making my life any easier," she said. The princess turned to the unwanted intruder. "You have heard me. Get out of my home so that I might get on with my life."

"Not so fast," protested Mirloc. "Your fiancé knows the laws. He said he would fight me, and he must. If he chooses not to partake in the duel I have challenged him to, he forfeits and will be thrown in jail. Just ask your royal father, my dear."

The princess' blue gaze bored holes into her father. "Is what he says true, Father? My fiancé must be imprisoned if he doesn't want to fight the beast?"

Carter's face was grave. "My dearest, it is like the occasion two years prior to this point in time: We have no choice. Mirloc is correct in his statements. He knows Marin's laws have never wavered in the three hundred years our fair country has been in existence."

Mirloc's cruel features twisted into a sly grin. "And you would not want your prince charming to rot in a filthy, drafty dungeon, would you Princess Sydney?" He moved closer and cupped her cheek in his hand. "You are lovely. Just like your mother," he said in a purr.

"You will not touch her," snarled Sir Sky. He stepped forward and shoved Mirloc away from the princess. "I may have to play your games, Mirloc, but you will not harm the princess in any way. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal," replied the Troobian smoothly. "My dear king and queen, I shall need lodgings. Do you have a recommendation?"

"The pigs' pen," muttered Lord Wesley, but a warning glance from the king silenced him.

"We shall see what we can do," answered Queen Dana accommodatingly. "I am certain we have a spare bed in the servants' quarters. You may be a guest, but I will not have the likes of you come waltzing in to my home, ruining my daughter's wedding and then treat you like a king. You will be respectful to everyone in this castle or I may just take Wesley's words to heart."

With that, she and King Carter strode out of the throne room. Lord Wesley and Lady Jennifer still stood, glaring at the vile Mirloc. "You will not get away with this Mirloc," growled the lady of Silverhill. "My son is head of the Knights of the House of Grayson, just as Wesley was before him. He will marry the princess, mark my words."

Mirloc shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, Jennifer, you are still as fiery and feisty as you were twenty-five years ago. Together we would have been the definition of greatness. We would have overthrown those fools who call themselves the king and queen and the world would have been ours for the taking."

Lord Wesley snorted. "As if my Jennifer could ever love a cruel insect such as yourself, Mirloc. You simply do not comprehend that while strength and ambition are a powerful combination, love and courage are a stronger one. You will meet defeat once again, this time at the sword of my son." He turned to the blue knight. "Sky, I will meet you at the training fields in one hour's time. Be prepared to work. We will show him who the boss of Marin is." To the princess Wesley said, "Fear not, Sydney. You shall have your fiancé back before the new month is upon us."

He and Jennifer followed suit to the king and queen, but not before Wesley spat at Mirloc's feet. Once the lord and lady had gone, Mirloc turned to the last six. "They are fools, just like Carter and Dana. I will have my revenge upon the House of Silverhill. Farewell for now, my dear princess."

Sky and Jack's hands gripped their sword hilts. "Be gone from this castle," growled the red knight. "Go on or it shall be you and I who duel, not you and the blue knight." Lady Allison placed a hand on the younger knight's forearm in a supportive gesture.

"Temper, temper, young one," replied Mirloc lightly. "What kind of knight needs his woman to restrain him?"

"Jack is correct," said the pink princess. "You will leave this castle at once. Perhaps my parents will allow you accommodations in the stables, which is where an insect like you belongs. Sky, dearest, your father is waiting for you. Would you kindly escort our dear _guest_ to the barnyard?"

"As you wish," spat Sky. "Sydney my darling, you have nothing to worry about. This is just another test the gods have sent us. We shall pass this one too, just as we did with Gruumm."

Sydney nodded her golden head in agreement. "I have no fear, Sky. Between the two of us, we can accomplish most anything."

Stepping down of the dais, Sky grabbed Mirloc by his elbow and dragged him out of the throne room. His hand still gripping the hilt of his sword, Sir Jack followed, a scowl on his features. Bridge scurried after the other two males, leaving the princess and her two ladies.

"How dare he just saunter into my home and ruin all the plans Sky and I have made," ranted the princess. "We have been preparing for our wedding for months now, and everything has been dashed. Crushed in one fell swoop." Syd sighed dramatically. "I will have no part of marrying this Mirloc. He does not have a powerful army at his disposal as the emperor did."

Elizabeth and Allison exchanged looks. "Princess," began Lady Ally, "I understand that you must be distraught, but as you said, together you and Sir Sky are invincible. He is Head of the Knights of the House of Grayson. None can surpass his skills."

The princess slumped down into her mother's throne. "But everything was perfect. Now it shall never be the same."


	3. Inky Black

The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight II

Down at the training fields, Lord Wesley and Sir Jack were helping Sir Sky to prepare for his duel with Mirloc. The three had been at the training session for nearly two hours, and Sir Sky was sweating buckets.

"You need rest, my son," announced Lord Wesley. "We have gone over the basic rules of combat well enough for one day. Tomorrow before dawn she shall enhance your skill with a blade, though I know there cannot be much improvement on the famous blue knight."

Sir Jack looked relieved at Lord Wesley's proclamation. "At last, Lord Wesley calls it quits. Thank the gods for their small mercies."

However, the red knight's enthusiasm was not shared by the blue knight. "I can not lose my pink princess to that despicable creature. I will not let my Sydney wed that vile animal."

"You have your mother's stubbornness, my son," observed the lord of Silverhill. "Well, I suppose if you wish you may carry on for some time, but it is almost dark. I do not want to have to come and fetch you, Sky. Jack, stay here with my hardheaded son, if you do not mind."

Jack's formerly happy and relieved expression vanished. "As you command, my lord," mumbled the former squire. "I shall stay and see that he does not injure himself."

"Spoken like a true Knight of the House of Grayson," boomed Wesley good naturedly. "Until dawn then, Sky. Remember, not too late."

Sir Sky and Sir Jack bowed Lord Wesley, at Marin's customs dictated. "Now then," continued Sir Sky, "Where were we, Jack?"

"Defensive maneuvers," muttered the red knight. "Honestly, if they wanted me to act as your squire still then they should never have knighted me."

"Not everything is about you," snapped the princess' fiancé. "There are bigger things than you and I happening, Jack. Mirloc is here for revenge upon my house and the house of my ancestors. I did not allow Marin to fall to Gruumm, and by the gods I will not let Marin fall to Mirloc either. If you do not want to help me succeed in bringing Mirloc down once and for all, then simply get out of my sight."

"Temper," Jack said, taking two steps backwards from Sir Sky. "I did not say that I will not help you, Sky. I am merely a little weary."

"I am willing to bet that if you and Lady Allison's future together was in jeopardy that you would not be weary."

Jack's round face hardened. "Why do we stand around jabbering, Sir Sky? Let us get on with this training session."

Sir Sky raised his sword and with a metallic clanking sound, Sir Jack pulled his from the embossed hilt. "Defensive maneuvers with blades," announced Jack. "I have no difficulty assisting you, Sky, but all of Marin knows you are the best fighter in the land. What good will my presence do?"

"Practice makes perfect," said the blue knight. "Did I not tell you that countless times when you were still under my tutelage?"

The younger knight made a face at his mentor. "Well, yes, but…"

"There are to be no buts, Jack," Sky said firmly. "Now let us commence the second half of this training session."

And the two knights continued until the sky turned inky black.

Up in her tower bedroom, Princess Sydney and Lady Allison and Lady Elizabeth were preparing for bed. As was her custom, Elizabeth gently pulled the forget me not comb from Sydney's golden waves and began brushing her hair. "Sydney," chirped the yellow lady-in-waiting, "I do think you should lighten up a little bit. Things will be better soon; you'll see. Sky adores you, Syd, and you know he is the best at combat in all of this fair country. There is nothing for you to fret over, Princess."

Across the room on her trundle bed, Lady Allison, or Ally, as she preferred, nodded in agreement. "Z is quite right, Sydney. Mirloc is no match for your Sky. So please remove that scowl, as it is most unlike you."

Syd ran her hands through her blond locks. "I can not help but worry about this duel with the intruder Mirloc. There is something not quite right about him, and it is not just that he wished to marry Lady Jennifer at one time and that now he tries to steal me away from Sky. Something in his eyes makes me very uneasy. He is planning something, and he is planning something vicious and most likely underhanded."

The pink princess crossed the circular bedroom to her mahogany wardrobe and pulled out her pink silken nightgown. Ally scrambled up off of her trundle bed and went to help the princess take off her dress, loosening the cords like an expert. Once her nightgown had been put on, Sydney found her way to the tower's window. Perching on the ledge, she sighed, rather dramatically. "If only I could interrogate the beast…"

Allison stood by her friend. "We will think of something, my princess."

Elizabeth joined the other two young girls at the window. "Tomorrow, we shall see Bridge and Jack and Sky. We shall take them out on a picnic and together the six of us will hash this problem out. Between all of our brain powers we will come up with some solution to the problem you fear, Sydney."

Syd allowed a brief smile to flit across her face. "Oh Elizabeth, you make everything sound as if it is so simple. I honestly do not know what I would do if I did not have your friendship."

She stood then, and drew the thick woolen draperies across the window. "I honestly do not know what I would do without either of you," Sydney amended, looking at the newer lady-in-waiting. "The two of you are the best friends a princess could ever ask for."

Elizabeth and Allison grinned at Sydney. "And you are a very good friend yourself, Syd," replied Ally. "You accepted me just as I was, welcomed me with open arms. My parents never approved of my tomboyish ways, but you did. I thought this time at court was to be dreadful, but it is quite the opposite."

"Everything was lovely until Mirloc showed up," said the princess, scrubbing her tiny hands through her golden tresses once more. "Then it turned dreadful."

"Hush now Princess," soothed Elizabeth. "It grows later still as we sit here and chatter. When we join up with Sky and Bridge and Jack, we must be well rested. There is nothing more we can do for the moment, Syd. The three of us should all go to bed."

"Of course you are right once again, Z," murmured the princess. "I shall blow out the candles and we will retire."

But despite the kind words of her friends, Sydney had a hard time falling asleep that night.


	4. An Unwanted Visitor

The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight II

Sydney woke her friends early the next morning. Elizabeth and Allison had come up with a good, solid suggestion of taking their respective men on a lakeside picnic and hashing out a solution there, and Sydney wanted to see it through. Bridge was an intelligent one, even if his ways of thinking were a bit unconventional. Surely between the six of them their combined brain powers would think of a plan. They had outwitted Emperor Gruumm of Troobia, trapping him in his own diabolical plot, and by the gods they would find some way to do the same to Mirloc.

Beneath their yellow and purple coverlets, Elizabeth and Allison stretched their arms over their heads and yawned simultaneously.

"By the gods, princess, it is just now dawn," said Ally, pointing at the scrap of landscape visible through the space in the pink woolen curtains. "Why do we need to be awakened at this early hour?"

"Because," explained the princess, "We need to set out early so that we might take the whole day to do as we please."

Elizabeth ran a hand through her messy dark brown locks. "Oh honestly, Syd, you are far too anxious about this whole affair. Mirloc will meat his defeat at Sky's blade, just as Lord Wesley proclaimed."

Syd's lovely heart shaped face darkened. "I know it sounds horrible, but I am not so certain, Z. Mirloc is a sly one. I will not rest easily until I have my fiancé back safe in my arms, where he belongs."

And so with those grave words, Syd crossed to her mahogany wardrobe and picked out a simple riding gown of pink cotton. "I would appreciate it if the two of you would get yourselves dressed so that we might get this show on the road," she announced, a curt quality to her tone. "The six of us need to come up with some plan as to figure out what that sly devil is planning."

Elizabeth and Allison glanced at each other and then at the princess. "She is correct, I think," said Z. "Shall we, Ally?"

The purple favoring lady-in-waiting nodded her head in agreement. "I suppose we must. Besides, it will do all of us a little good to get some fresh air in our lungs. Are we not still young? Do we not deserve this time in our lives to be free?"

Sydney sent a grin towards Ally.

Down in the Great Hall, King Carter, Lord Wesley, and Sirs Sky and Jack were conversing, their heads bent low over their plates. Every so often one of the men would look up and glance along to the far end of the table where Mirloc sat alone, a nasty wicked sort of grin on his cruel features. Sir Sky and Wesley wore identical looks of contempt whenever they did this.

"He plans something," Jack spat. "I can just tell it by his ugly snout." The red knight looked like he might spit with rage.

Then the princess, Lady Elizabeth and Lady Allison entered the Great Hall, and the four men's faces all brightened considerably.

"Hello, my darling daughter," greeted the king of Marin. "How do you fare on this early morning?"

Princess Sydney stopped before her father's breakfast chair and curtsied briefly. "I wish I could say that I was faring better, Father," replied the princess. "I have a hunch that Mirloc has a sneaky trick up his sleeve."

"I agree," said Lord Wesley and the two knights in unison.

"Princess, if I might interrupt," began Z. "I think we should discuss our plans for a picnic with Sky, Jack, and Bridge."

Allison chimed in as well, "Indeed. It is near nine o'clock in the morning, and our favorite spot by the lake is nearly three miles away, Sydney."

Queen Dana joined the party, sitting down next to King Carter. "A picnic sounds like a lovely idea, Allison. Perhaps that will put both my daughter and her fiancé a wee bit more at ease with this whole affair concerning Mirloc."

"That was the plan, Mother," said Syd, putting one of her tiny ivory colored hands on Sir Sky's shoulders and squeezing it gently. "What do you think of our idea, Sky?"

"Sydney my dear, he loves it," put in Wesley. "He has always been a little too uptight for my liking as it is. He gets that from his mother."

"You say that like it is a bad thing, Wesley," remarked Jennifer, who had been standing behind her husband for just long enough to figure out the situation. "Sydney, I must ask that you take my son away this instant. I do not wish for him to see the murder of his father."

The monarchs stared at her in shock. "Why, Jennifer, I do think that is the closest you have ever come to making a joke."

Jack let out a groan. "Let us get out of here, friends. I do believe all these old married couples have quite lost their touch."

Smiling a jaunty grin, he offered Lady Allison his arm, who accepted it. Bridge, who had been watching the scene unfold in complete silence, did the same with Z, who giggled at her suitor and planted a kiss on his cheek. Syd pulled Sky to his feet gently and laced her fingers through his. "We've already seen to a picnic basket, Mother," she said. "The six of us should be returning around dusk."

"Do enjoy yourself, darling daughter," said Carter. "For some reason, I do think this may be the last outing you will have with Sir Sky."

Syd and Sky trailed along behind their friends, lost in their own thoughts. "Do not worry, Sky," she said, though she was not quite so sure herself. "Mirloc is far older than you; you will have the advantage of youth on your side. I do think it will be a considerable one."

"Yes, there is that I suppose," mumbled the blue knight to his fiancée. "I only wish that he had never come along in the first place to ruin everything we had accomplished already. The defeat of Emperor Gruumm, the fact that Troobia's former lands now are governed by your mother and father, all of the adventures we had might have been for nothing. I do not want to lose you, Sydney. I do not think that I could bear it."

Sydney halted in her steps, causing her fiancé to stop as well. She stared him in the eyes before wrapping her arms around him tightly. "You and I have nothing to worry about, Sky. All we need to do, really, is sit down and choose another date for our wedding, seeing as how it was so rudely canceled at the last moment."

"Oh, I would not be so certain of that," said the cruel voice of Mirloc from behind the embracing couple. "I would not be certain of that at all, my dear little princess."

The two pulled away immediately, Sky's hand gripping the hilt of his sword. "Stay away from her," growled Sky.

"Oh, I shall," said Mirloc nastily. "For now, anyway."


	5. Lakeside Encounters

The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight II

Once Sir Sky and Princess Sydney had joined their friends at the stables to saddle their mares, their spirits rose considerably. Bridge made another one of his vague yet comical comments, and soon the pink princess's face was graced with her usual smile, the one she'd worn constantly before Mirloc had intruded on her plans and ultimately her life.

The six young friends distributed the picnic items into the mares' saddlebags, chattering among themselves about how nicely the weather was cooperating and giving them a lovely day to enjoy. Right in the middle of these conversations, Bridge pulled Lady Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her, and Syd was glad Bridge had been the one to go along on the journey to Troobia two years prior. At least they could be happy together.

The companions rode in three pairs, Sir Jack and Lady Allison in the lead, shouting back and forth to each other, good natured grins on their faces. Bridge and Z were in the middle, murmuring to each other, expressions pure bliss. The pink princess and her blue knight brought up the rear, their mounts close together so the two could hold the others' hand.

"I am grateful that you three ladies had this brilliant idea," Sir Sky told her. "I love being a knight, and I am looking forward to defeating Mirloc so that we might get on with our lives together, but even I realize how much time I have been spending sparring with Jack and my father in preparation. It is good to take a vacation, if only for an afternoon."

"I agree wholeheartedly," concurred the princess. "You work too much."

"But today I shall enjoy myself or my name is not Sir Sky of Silverhill. I promise you that, Syd."

"Shall we challenge the others to a race to the lake, Sky? I think that would be most enjoyable," said Sydney with a mischievous glint in her clear blue eyes.

The competitive streak in Sky would never allow him to turn down a challenge, and so he and Syd asked their friends. But before the others could even respond to the pink princess and her blue knight, both future rulers of Marin had urged their mounts into gallops and proceeded down the grassy slopes at a ridiculously fast pace.

Allison and Elizabeth laughed as they rode down the hill, and their respective men shouted of the competition being fixed in the princess and knight's favor, to which the two exchanged secretive smiles.

Simultaneously the three women bounced off their mares and folded themselves down to the slightly damp beach of the gargantuan lake and took off their shoes. The men found the checkered red and white blanket made of flannel and set it out on the grass, only to remove their tunics, roll up their cotton breeches and join the three women.

"It is rather nice to see the two of you smiling again," Bridge commented. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever be quite the same again."

The princess smiled at her green-favoring friend. "We are perfectly alright, Bridge, but I thank you for the concern. Mirloc will never break up the pink princess and her blue knight."

At this Sky waded over to her in the calf-deep water and scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. "Too right he won't," declared the blue knight. "Did Emperor Gruumm succeed, try as he might to wed my Sydney? He did not. And this is the same. Mirloc will be defeated, the four of you mark my words."

Jack, who had already been very disgusted at Bridge and Elizabeth's displays of affections in the stables, looked revolted with Sir Sky and mildly interested with the princess. "Did you not say that you fear Mirloc was planning something, Princess?"

"I still think that, Jack," Sydney said from her perch in her fiancé's arms. "But I do not wish to think about him quite yet. We will discuss this once we are devouring our delicious feast."

"Yes, Jack, Syd is correct," said Lady Ally. "Let us make the most of this glorious day."

With that, Ally leaned over to the pink princess and whispered something. Syd giggled and nodded at her lady-in-waiting. Jack was still standing in the same spot he'd been in when Lady Allison had reprimanded him, staring off into space with a blank look on his face.

The purple lady-in-waiting snuck up behind the red knight and dumped the contents of her water canteen over the top of his head.

Now dripping wet, the red knight turned to her, fury on his face. "You will pay for that, Ally. You will pay." And he lunged for her, getting a solid grip on her waist. This knocked them both down into the shallows of the lake.

Syd nearly laughed with them, had she not sensed her friends' lives were about to change.

And Jack and Allison's lives did change, the second that the red knight helped her sit up and kissed her.

"Oh, they are absolutely darling," mewed the princess, resting her golden head against Sir Sky's shoulder. "I was beginning to wonder when Sir Jack would do that,"

Sky grinned down at his fiancée and then set her back on her feet. "He always said he would prefer a dangerous quest to falling in love, didn't he?" remarked the blue knight. "How funny. The times have changed."

The court jester waded over to the other two, Elizabeth trailing along slightly behind him. "We will never let him this will we, Sky?" asked the green companion with a wicked sort of grin on his face.

The princess and her lady giggled. "It is rather amusing," offered Lady Z.

By now the red knight and purple lady had climbed out of the lake and clambered over to the blanket, still sopping wet. "Oh, stop," groaned the red knight at his friends' remarks. "It is not that big a deal."

Sydney and Sky joined the other two on the blanket. "He will behave himself, Jack," assured Syd. "Who wants to eat?"

"Lunch sounds fabulous," Z replied, trudging out of the shallow waters. "Bridge and I will get the food from the saddlebags." Bridge offered his arm to Elizabeth at her words, and the two strode off to the spot where the horses still stood, pawing at the ground.

When the two had returned bearing the lunch, Sydney proposed a toast. "To the six of us, for being ridiculously happily in love," she proclaimed, knowing she sounded childish. "May we live long and prosper."

"Here, here," said Jack heartily, an arm across Allison's shoulders. "You have yourself a smart one, Sky."

Sky mirrored Jack's actions, bringing Sydney close to him. "I know."

"So there is only one thing left to do," Bridge announced. "And that is to figure out what Mirloc is up to." Here he looked at the two knights, who nodded in agreement.

"It is what must be done," said Sky. "Does anyone have a suggestion?"

"Syd," said Allison. "He will tell her, if she coaxes him properly."


	6. Fratzernizing with the Enemy

The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight II

"Allison, I do think you have gone insane," Sydney declared. "Let us return to the castle and we shall have on of the royal physicians examine your head. Fear not; we shall uncover the problem from which you suffer."

Ally snorted at her friend's words. "I am not insane, begging your pardon, Sydney. But think about it. If you…for lack of a better word, flirt with Mirloc, just a little, tiny bit, he will fall into your lap. He shall be so besotted with you that he'd reveal everything."

"Actually, that is not a bad idea," Sky said fairly. "But I hate to think of you trying to butter Mirloc up, Sydney. And if you do not wish to be alone with that vile creature, we will think of another plan."

Jack, Bridge, Allison, and Elizabeth looked at the pink princess. "Well, Syd?" questioned Bridge. "Do you think you can get Mirloc's schemes from him?"

"I can not say I am overly pleased with the whole idea, but I suppose it is our only option. I will not have that dirty, despicable beast tricking my Sky so that he loses the battle. I will not marry Mirloc instead of my Sky. I will not."

"So it has been decided," Jack chimed in. "What say we make the most of what daylight we have left?"

And so the six friends ate their food, chattering about lighter topics so as to set the princess of Marin more at ease. Only when Ally suggested that the three women dip their feet in the water once more did Syd begin to think of other things apart from the deed she would have to do.

As the young companions set off towards the castle and home, Syd began distracted again. She did not want to have to butter Mirloc up, but if Mirloc did indeed have a trick up his sleeve, she wanted to be able to warn Sky.

"What troubles me," Sky murmured to his fiancée, "Is how you will have to be alone with him long enough to unravel his plan of action. Even Mirloc would not spill his secrets around anyone else, even if you were…leading him on."

"He would not attempt anything, Sky," Syd told him confidently. "Do you not remember how I had to slay the alpha male of that pack of wolves on the journey to Troobia two years ago? The same fate would be bestowed upon Mirloc if he so much as looks at me the wrong way."

"Still we must be careful, Sydney. We can not allow his suspicions to be aroused. At all costs, he must not know what you are up to. I know you are quite clever, darling, but unfortunately so is he. Mirloc may even be expecting something like this. I will not rest until I know that our plan has been completely successful."

"Shh," soothed the pink princess. "I have faith that the gods will work things out for us in the end."

And so the two fell into a silence, all the way back to the castle. The conversations of the others washed over their ears, but neither paid them any attention. Their minds were on other things, and though they would never speak of it, they wished there were fewer obstacles in the way of their lives together.

By the time the companions' home towered above them from its slight hill, a misty sort of rain had begun to fall. Elizabeth and Ally shrieked and urged their mounts to go faster. Bridge and Jack followed suit, galloping to the royal stables. Sydney does not follow her friends' examples, choosing instead to slow her mare down. She climbed down from the saddle and tossed her head back, laughing.

Sky lead both horses to the stable and came back outside to where Syd still stood, rain drops splattering her golden curls and plastering them to her forehead. "Sydney you will catch your death out here," he told her, approaching his fiancée and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Let us go inside and fetch ourselves some hot cider. That will make you feel much better, darling. Come, it is freezing out here."

Indeed, the mist had become more powerful, and still the pink princess laughed and allowed herself to get rained on. "I do not care for cider at the moment, Sky," she replied. "I would rather be out here in the rain. Rain makes the lands clean again, it washes away the past. And for that, I dearly love the rain."

"And I dearly love you," responded the blue knight sweetly. He brushed some of her damp hair away from her lovely face and then leaned in to kiss her.

They kissed in the rain for some time, until a polite cough broke the two apart. Sydney turned to see who had intruded on what little alone time she and Sky had left, only to see that it was Lady Jennifer. She had not been outside long, but already her light pink dress was sticking to her and her chestnut brown hair was soaking.

"I am sorry to interrupt, my dears," said the lady, "but Sydney, I need you to come with me. Sky, my darling son, the battle is to be tomorrow morning instead. Mirloc has requested it, and King Carter agreed. You need to go into the castle and rest. No training out here in this weather, do you understand me? I want you to eat a big dinner and go right to bed."

Sky opened his mouth to protest but Jennifer gave her son such a stern look that he shut it promptly. "I understand, Mother," he said. "I shall see you in the morning, darling," Sky told Sydney, kissing her swiftly one last time. He clutched her to his chest briefly and began walking to the castle.

"Best of luck, my Sky," Sydney called after him. "My thoughts are of you being victorious, rest assured. Mirloc has no shot at winning this battle."

Jennifer waited until Sky was out of earshot before she turned back to the pink princess. "Sydney, darling, you and I must dine with Mirloc this evening. He made the request when he asked that the battle's date be changed, and unfortunately your father agreed with him. But it will give us the opportunity to see what he plans, and possibly to warn Sky."

Jennifer and Sydney waited until Sky was safe inside the castle before marching up the hill in the rain themselves. On the way, Jennifer told Sydney the truth about the past.

"Mirloc came here from Troobia by order of the emperor. I believe Gruumm's plan was to have Mirloc fight with Wesley over my hand in marriage so that Mirloc and I would overthrow your mother and father. It was only worse when Mirloc truly fell in love with me. But when Wesley won, custom dictated that Mirloc be sent away. And the rest is history, my darling princess. You and Sky were born, and then Emperor Gruumm met his defeat. Mirloc wants revenge against our house, Sydney, and Sky is the only way he can get it."

By this time Sydney and Jennifer had reached the door to Mirloc's chambers. "Come in, my dear ladies in pink," he said in what was supposed to be a purr. "It was rather nice of you to fill Sydney in on our twisted past my dearest Jen. Now that I have you here, let us eat."

Sydney and Jennifer marched into the room, heads held high. They sat at one end of a long table while Mirloc sat at the other.

"Wine, my dears?" They shook their heads no. "Well, aren't the two of you chipper this evening?"

Syd sniffed. "What we are is none of your business, Mirloc."

"Stubborn girl. You will be mine, Sydney, and once you are I shall see if I can not cure you of that."


	7. The Letter

The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight II

"I will never be yours, Mirloc," spat Sydney. "Never. My heart will always belong to Sir Sky of Silverhill, and you had better not ever forget that." The princess brushed a blond curl out of her face and glowered at the Troobian.

Lady Jennifer stood and went behind Princess Sydney, resting both hands on her shoulders. "I know you are right, Sydney, but my dear, you must calm down. Apologize to Mirloc at once."

Syd twisted her torso around to look up at the lady of Silverhill. "What, by the gods, has possessed you?" questioned the pink princess. "I thought you hated Mirloc as much as Sky and I do."

"Sydney, dearest, please do as I have asked," Jennifer said pointedly. "And kindly do so as quickly as humanly possible." The older woman squeezed Syd's left shoulder firmly, and Syd picked up on the meaning. Jen was as anxious to uncover Mirloc's plot as Sydney was.

"You are correct, Jennifer," mumbled Syd. "I apologize deeply, Mirloc. I am a little emotional at the moment. Especially seeing as how your battle is to take place tomorrow morning instead of at a later date, as I previously thought."

Mirloc's gaze lingered on Jennifer. "You are always correct, my love." He sipped from his goblet. "You are forgiven, Princess Sydney. How I can not wait until you and I stand at the altar together, my beautiful bride."

Syd shuddered lightly and Jennifer squeezed the princess' shoulder once more. Syd appreciated the support her fellow woman was giving, but Mirloc's words still struck fear into her heart.

"Please, help yourselves to the feast I have had prepared," invited the vile creature, waving a hand carelessly at the mountains of food lain out on the long table. "The saying goes: eat, drink, and be merry, does it not?"

"Yes, I suppose that is how the saying goes," Jennifer replied curtly. She unfolded her pristine white linen napkin and draped it over her lap. Sydney mimicked the action, but neither woman reached for any of the food.

"Oh honestly, must I force feed the two of you? I have not poisoned the food, if you must know."

At that, Jennifer began putting tiny amounts of food on she and the princess' plates, but Sydney was staring at the evil Mirloc in sheer horror. "You disgusting little cockroach!"

The princess jumped up at once, knocking her wooden chair to the ground. "Sydney-" began Jennifer, "I do wonder what has come over you."

Her blue eyes furious, Syd looked at Jennifer. "He has put poison into Sky's meal!"

And Syd turned and ran to the chamber door. Jennifer glared at Mirloc. "You horrible, pathetic creature. I shall see King Carter about you at once!" The lady of Silverhill followed the princess' path.

Syd sped through the castle's corridors as fast as her heavy damp skirts would allow her to. Upon arrival at the Great Hall, she threw open the huge oak doors.

Scanning the room, she saw that Sky was seated in his usual spot, appearing to be in deep conversation with her uncle the Duke Rhian and her royal mother the queen.

"Sky!" screeched Syd. "Do not touch that food on your plate. It has been contaminated with poison by Mirloc!"

The pink princess rushed to her fiancé's side. His face was stony. "That dog."

"What has gotten into you, dearest daughter? Mirloc may be a cunning opponent, that is certain, but even he would not resort to a level that low," Dana put in.

Rhian held up a hand. "Dana, my sister, I do think you have given Mirloc far too much credit. I would not put poisoning Sky past Mirloc, myself."

"But how would he know what food would be eaten by Sky? Mirloc would have had to poison all of the food meant for our table, and he knows he could never get away with assassinating the king and queen of Marin, much less slaughtering dozens of innocents."

Duke Rhian examined his plate. Then he held it up to his face and took a tentative sniff. "This food has indeed been poisoned, Dana. But it has not been poisoned with a fast acting one, and the antidote is easily made. Our physicians have the ingredients for a remedy at their fingertips."

Dana nodded, her face grave. The queen stood and clapped her hands for the hall's attention.

"It has come to my attention that an attempt has been made on Sir Sky's life, and in turn everyone in this hall's life. If you have had one morsel of food you are to follow Duke Rhian and I to the physicians. Luckily Rhian reports that it is not a fast action poison, and if we act now everything will be just fine."

The court members of Marin filed out of the hall at once, albeit a noisy crowd as they followed Queen Dana. Sydney turned to Sky. "Why do you know go with my mother?"

"I had only just sat down to supper when you arrived, Sydney. How on earth did you discover that Mirloc had put mild poison in our food?"

"He practically spelled it out, Sky. He thinks he is so terribly clever. Oh, I do know you'll win and that he'll have to be sent away once again. But it would not be all that tragic, if, say you were to slay him…"

Sky let out a bark of laughter and stood. He pulled the princess into his arms and held her there for quite some time, merely needing to know that she was still there, that she was still very real.

"Now, I think I shall go and speak to my father. I have a piece of advice to ask of him, and I must know the information before tomorrow morning dawns. Sydney, I am going to escort you to the physicians so you may check and see how your mother, uncle and the others fare. Then I shall send Elizabeth and Allison up to the infirmary so they can see you to your tower safely. We can take no chances."

The princess nodded, kissed Sky briefly and took his arm. The blue knight led her carefully through the palace, talking to her in whispers all the way. Outside the infirmary door, the two paused.

"I shall not see you again before morning. Whatever happens, Syd, I must tell you again that I love you dearly and with all of my heart."

Syd could not manage words. Her eyes filled with tears and then she clutched Sky to her.

"Do not cry Syd," he whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand. Sky leaned in close to her, wiped away the single tear she had shed, and then kissed her very softly.

Before she could talk, the blue knight had let go of her and walked away. Syd let a few more tears fall and then quickly brushed them away. She allowed herself a moment to gain her composure and went into the medical ward.

Her mother and uncle had gotten to the physicians just in time. The standard remedy for poisons of medium speed was, thankfully, an antidote for Mirloc's attempts on the lives of innocents, and no one had succumbed to its effects.

Half an hour later, Elizabeth and Allison appeared. "We have heard what happened," Ally announced. "Everyone is well, I hope."

Sydney nodded. "My mother and uncle are well, but the physicians say everyone who ate the spoiled food must stay under their watch and keep taking the antidote for the next twenty-four hours."

"We are to take you for some biscuits and hot tea down in the kitchens and then see that you get to bed," said Z. The pink princess followed her friends to the kitchens and had her snack, reassuring that she was fine.

Back in the tower, Sydney strode to her bed, exhausted. Sitting on top of her pillow was a parchment scroll.

_My dearest Sydney,_

_I know I told you this outside the medical ward, but still, I feel I must tell you again. Syd, you and I have been through so much together, starting with our journey to Troobia. We faced wolves and had an afternoon at the lake, conquered Gruumm and had misunderstandings. Sydney, my darling, I could not love you more than I already do. Whatever happens at dawn tomorrow, my heart is yours._

_All my love darling Syd,_

_Sky_


	8. The Battle

The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight II

As was custom, Sydney was not allowed to see Sky the next morning before the battle began. There was no opportunity to hold him close in her arms, no opportunity to wish him the best of luck one last time.

Her ladies-in-waiting dragged the pink princess down to the Great Hall. Sydney seated herself next to Lady Jennifer, who looked just as anxious as Syd felt. Opposite Syd sat Queen Dana, who began making up a plate for her daughter, piling a plate with food.

"I've had it all tested by your uncle, daughter," said the queen with a smile on her face. "Fear not, Sky has eaten already and he fares quite well."

Syd tried to return her mother's grin but her facial muscles would not cooperate, as though they had forgotten how to do it. Instead she merely nodded and poked a fork at her food.

Lord Wesley plopped down into a chair next to Dana, decked out in his knight gear from years past. "Do not look so worried, my beautiful ladies. He will be the victorious party after this dreadful ordeal is finished," Lord Wesley said confidently.

"Eat your breakfast, Sydney," chided Elizabeth. "It will not do anyone any good if the princess of Marin succumbs to starvation."

Court Jester Bridge slid into the seat beside Elizabeth and laced their fingers together. "She speaks the truth, Syd. As does Lord Wesley. Jack is out at the training fields with Sky as we speak, and quite honestly I have never seen anything as frightening as the way Sky was wielding his blade."

Sydney brightened somewhat and speared a tiny piece of sausage on her fork. She popped it into her mouth and chewed, her heart-shaped face thoughtful. "I think I will go and observe, just for a moment. Is that acceptable, Mother?"

Dana shook her head sadly. "Dearest, you know of our laws. Not until the battle is beginning. I am sorry, Sydney, but I can not allow you to see him just yet."

Allison looked sympathetic and Lady Jennifer squeezed Syd's shoulder in support. "She is correct, princess. The laws are firm. The joust starts soon enough, in just one hour."

Syd looked displeased. "Yes Mother, I understand. I shall go and dress more appropriately for the occasion." Syd pushed back her chair and stood. Elizabeth and Ally mimicked the pink princess' actions, striding out in her wake.

"Oh, I do hate to see her so upset. She and Sir Sky have been through so much together, and if they do not share true love then I do not know the meaning of the word love anymore," Dana remarked to her best friends, who looked grim.

Up in the princess' tower bedroom, she was pacing yet again, the note from Sky clutched in her tiny hands. She had read it at least ten times since she'd discovered it the night before, and Sydney's heart ached for him. She missed him terribly.

"You are giving me a headache," moaned the yellow lady-in-waiting. "Can you just put your dress on and get on with the day?"

The clock in the village chimed half past the hour, and Sydney perched on her window sill. She was looking for a glimpse of Sky, but her blue knight was not to be seen. All she wanted was one look, one little look. But it appeared she could not even have that.

"Come, Syd," Allison soothed. "Have the faith you had not but yesterday." She gently pulled Syd to her feet.

Sydney found her way to the wardrobe and took out the black silk dress she'd worn the day they conquered Emperor Gruumm. The dress brought back both good and bad memories, and she felt this day could not possibly be any different.

She dressed herself slowly and then sat herself at her vanity, pulling a comb through her curls slowly. Only at her friends' insistence did she finally get up, her legs feeling like lead as they crossed the halls of the castle.

"There you are, daughter," said King Carter as Sydney finally arrived at the Top Box where the royal family and its extended members were to sit and watch Sir Sky battle with Mirloc. "I was beginning to worry that you would not show up."

He wrapped his arms around his only child, embracing her briefly. Syd remained stiff in his arms, refusing to return the gesture. She moved past him and sat on Lord Wesley's right side.

At nine tolls of the church bell, Bridge walked out into the battle arena, looking far more solemn than Syd had ever seen him. "Let the battle between the noble Sir Sky of Silverhill and the vile Mirloc over the lovely Princess Sydney's hand in marriage commence."

The crowd applauded like a bunch of bloodthirsty barbarians. Syd frowned. Her fiancé was out there on the field, most likely risking his like, nay, really risking his life, and all because he loved her with all of his heart. Syd took out the letter once more. She read it one final time, and then the two opponents took their places.

"These two strong fighters are to use hand to hand combat in round one. In the second and final round, they will be allowed the use of a blade. The one who loses will be the one whose blade is knocked out of their hands first."

The spectators cheered once again, and Syd sent a prayer to the gods that Sky held on to his sword tight. Lord Wesley patted her hand fondly. "All will be well."

Sky was facing away from the Top Box. Syd wondered if he was afraid at all. She knew he was probably wondering if he would ever be allowed to see her again.

Mirloc leered creepily up to Syd. She shuddered. "He is quite disturbing, isn't he?" asked Jennifer. I can not wait until all of this utter nonsense has been put to rest once and for all."

"And it begins," Bridge said. He bowed. The crowd clapped for the third time and Sky and Mirloc began to pace, circling the arena.

Mirloc struck first, attempting to knock Sky's feet out from under him. Sky was too quick for him, however, and jumped over Mirloc's leg nimbly.

Sky allowed himself to smirk. What had he been worrying about, if that was Mirloc's best move? This first round was to be a piece of cake.

Mirloc returned the gesture, his crooked yellow teeth showing. "I am to marry your princess," he taunted the blue knight. "You will be banished from this land, just as I was so very long ago. You will never see your love again, and you will be able to identify with my hatred of your father, the useless insect that he is."

Sky fumed. "How dare you insult my father and my bloodline, while we are locked in combat for my Sydney, no less. You will pay for everything you have done to the house of Silverhill."

The blue knight lunged for the Troobian intruder. Mirloc's smile widened. He seized Sky's elbow, twisted it at a painful angle to Sky's body, and simply tossed Sky aside, as if he were as heavy and unwanted as a discarded toy.

Sky skidded across the dirt, landing with a sickening thud against the wall of the arena. "Sky!" shrieked Princess Sydney, leaping to her feet. The spectators crowded at the edge of their seats, looking to get a view of Sky on the ground.

For one terrible, long moment Syd feared that Sky had been knocked unconscious, but he clambered up a moment later. He wiped dirt from himself and charged at Mirloc, punching him in the face. Syd could not help but get a little excited as the Troobian went reeling.

Once Mirloc lost his balance, Sky was relentless, beating him with both hands and feet. "You will learn what taunting me does. Have a nice nap, Mirloc." With that, Sky got in another solid punch to Mirloc's face.

"That marks the end of round one" Bridge put in, scurrying out again and pulling Sky off of the Troobian. "Get a drink of water and come back for our final battle."

Sky did as he was told and took a deep drink from his blue canteen. He looked to the Top Box and caught Syd's eye. She blew him a kiss.

"Do not look so confident, Sir Sky," Mirloc said mockingly. "I have greater blade skill than you will ever possess."

The blue knight shook his head. "That first round was nothing compared to what I intend to do to you for intruding on mine and Sydney's lives together. You will rue the day you ever crossed paths with Sir Sky of Silverhill."

"How touching," sneered the opponent. "Now hurry up. I'd like to dispose of you and marry that beautiful princess today while all of these people are still here to bear witness to the joyous occasion."

Sky and Mirloc unsheathed their swords at the exact time and circled each other warily once more. Mirloc lunged, executing a sharp stabbing motion that Sky narrowly avoided. Syd breathed a sigh of relief and watched the battle intently, her blue eyes wide.

The blue knight attempted the initial movement that Mirloc had used, managing to give Mirloc an injury. "When will you Troobians learn not to toy with Sir Sky and his lady?" questioned Sky haughtily. "I knew the lot of you had some thick skulls, but this whole business of trying to marry my Sydney is getting quite tiresome."

Mirloc slashed at Sky's chest, tearing open the thin cotton tunic and making a nasty rattling noise against Sky's chain mail tunic. "I out thought you this time, Troobian."

"Yes I suppose you did." And in one swift moment Mirloc had the tip of his sword up against Sky's throat. Sky's eyes widened in sheer terror; this creature was not just out to get Sydney as his wife, he was murderous. "Don't move, insect," whispered Mirloc. "Be a good boy and drop your sword."

Up in the Top Box Queen Dana's hand was pressed against her mouth as if she were going to be sick. "Do something, Carter," she commanded. "He looks to kill our daughter's fiancé."

But Syd had already dashed from the Top Box, had hand clamped on the dagger she kept in her hidden leather pouch at all times. It had saved them once by slaying the alpha male of a hungry wolf pack, and the pink princess knew it would save them again.

She ran to the field as fast as she possibly could. Just in time, she slowed her pace so as to catch the murderous Troobian unawares. She felt a thousand butterflies in the pit of her stomach at the fact that she was to take a life yet again, but her terror for Sky far outweighed that of the butterflies. Sky's eyes returned to their normal size when he saw his pink princess wielding a blade of her own.

"You get away from him," Sydney said furiously and she struck him with her dagger. Unfortunately for Mirloc, Sydney's aim had only improved over the last two years, and a sticky black substance began oozing from his wound.

"You despicable little brat," Mirloc gasped. But Sir Sky merely knocked the blade from the Troobian's hands. "Nice knowing you," he said cheerfully as he swept Syd into his arms.

By this time, King Carter, Queen Dana, Lord Wesley and Lady Jennifer had all entered the arena, closely followed by the two ladies-in-waiting and Sir Jack. Bridge joined the group from his spot. "You came to our land, into our home and challenged my future son-in-law to his right to marry my daughter by the Knight's Code, the most sacred of all traditions practiced in Marin. And then you attempt to murder him not only once but twice? If it weren't for the fact that I know Syd and Sky have already killed you I would take your life myself," spat Carter.

And Mirloc's frail body collapsed in a crumpled heap on the dirt. "Jack," said Dana, "Throw him into the pond. You know, the one with no fish. We can not have him poisoning our animals."

"Will do, your Highness." Jack bowed to his queen and bent, gathering a fistful of Mirloc's clothing. He dragged the Troobian off.

"And as for you, Sydney, Sky, I suppose you are free to marry."

The pink princess pulled him to her for a kiss. "We've made history yet again," she said, and indeed they had. With Sky at her side and her friends in her wake and Mirloc gone, Sydney could not see how her life could possibly turn out any better than it was at the moment.


End file.
